Here's To Hoping
by Miss Wipplesnit
Summary: Vanellope Von Schweetz's life is a mess. It's a great big mess of running from other racers, training secretly, and pinalling between her hideout in the woods and the comfort of the castle. Cheerful, right? Well, here's to hoping it improves. Rating K for now, but may change to T.
1. Prologue

Hi. I'm Vanellope. Vani to my friends, Miss Von Schweetz for formalities. This is my story.

Before we were plugged in, I don't remember much. In fact, the first thing I remember is blinking into existence on the race track.

I already knew I was a racer. I looked around, and saw the karts and the track, and I remember feeling like I belonged.

That crashed and burned.

King Candy asked us to find our karts, after he'd told us about the game and we'd introduced ourselves. Our names were engraved on the dashboard. I saw all the other racers finding their karts and getting super excited - even the palette swaps found theirs. But after all the karts had been taken, I still couldn't find mine.

King Candy insisted it was a programming fault. That my kart would come in a few minutes. The other racers seemed uncomfortable. I guess I was crashing the happy party. They went for a few practice laps whilst King Candy and I waited for my kart.

We waited for a few minutes.

Then a few hours.

Finally, I had to admit that it wasn't coming. All the other racers were sympathetic, and King Candy consoled me the best he could, but it was hard to hide my disappointment.

It got worse from there.

Our names were supposed to be written on the doors to our houses. We all said goodnight to one another and went to find ours. Soon enough, all the other racers had found theirs and gone inside. King Candy was waiting for all of us to find ours before he left, but there wasn't a single house on racer's street that belonged to me. He suggested that I was a recolour, because recolours shared houses with their original characters but I didn't look like any of the others. In the end, I stayed in one of the palace guest rooms for the night. What was supposed to be the happiest day of my life had become the worst.

The next day, neither my kart nor my house had appeared. It was the same the next, and the next, and the next. The other racers began ignoring me slightly - it would seem my depression was contagious. King Candy thought it was probably best if I stayed out of sight during game time, so I did. I wandered the candy cane forests, lamenting my misfortune. I started to spend the night in the forest as well. The first few times, King Candy sent out a search party and insisted I stay in the castle, but eventually he just stopped trying. They all did.

Sometimes I would go talk to them after the roster race, just to remind myself that there were other humans out there. But they always seemed put off by my presence. I caught a few whispers: What's she doing here? Why doesn't she have a kart? She can't be a racer.

But I've always known I was.

Then, to make it even worse, I started to get pixlexia. I would glitch randomly. I went to King Candy about it - he was the only one who didn't push me away. He reassured me I would always have a place at the castle, but the staff and other racers started avoiding me, afraid of catching my condition. I eventually snuck away to the forest again, and didn't make contact for about a year or so.

When I finally emerged again, the other racers made no secret of their surprise. They staged a confrontation - they basically told me to stop hanging around the track. But being at the track made me feel alive, so I didn't listen.

Their 'confrontations' turned to accusations. They called me a glitch, and ordered me to stay off the track. I can't blame them for turning to cruelty - they were angry and scared, and they needed to do something about that. So they took refuge in number and status, and bullied me off the track.

Of course, the power you feel is addictive. So they continued to bully me even if I didn't go on the track - they didn't search for me explicitly, but their hiking trips in the forest always seemed to lead past my hideouts, and every time I visited a town they were there. Whenever King Candy caught them at it, he would order them to stop, and I would take refuge in the palace again, but the cycle continued.

That's about it up until now. I don't have a purpose - I drift aimlessly between small towns and forests, and am bullied by the other racers.

Cheerful, right?

Well, here's to hoping it improves.

 **New story! Yay!  
**

 **This was requested to me by retro mania - hope you like it!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter…**

 **Two things I'd like to tell you quickly:**

 **One, I have a poll on my profile that I'd love some votes for!**

 **And two, I've started a sugar rush ask blog on tumblr! It's called ask the sugar rush racers. You should be able to find it at this link: www. tumblr blog/askthesugarrushracers. Spaces before and after tumblr have to be removed. Go have a look!**

Vanellope picked her way over fallen branches, moving in and out of the trees aimlessly. She reached a rather large tree, and began to climb. She'd gotten very good at climbing over the years, with several of her hideouts being in the tall candy canes that were her home.

She reached the top in a matter of minutes, and leant against it, staring out at the landscape. She could see the castle in the distance, and even further than that the track. She sighed. It had been a long time since she'd visited the main town...

But no. There was no point. Nothing in her life really seemed to have a point. Sometimes she wondered why she existed - why would they program her, a racer, without a kart or even a home? She flickered sadly. And then there was this dastardly pixlexia. She wished she'd never developed it. It only made her more of an outcast.

She sighed again, and jumped onto a branch above her. It flickered and disappeared. Damn those double stripes! With a yell, she fell through the trees, bumping this way and that, until she finally hit one big branch on the head and blacked out.

The last thing she remembered, as she continued to fall, was seeing a glimmer of movement in the tree above her. Then, her eyes closed.

* * *

When she awoke, she was lying in something soft. She reclined in the warmth for a second or two - she couldn't remember the last time she'd been this comfortable. Her visits to the castle had diminished to nothing over the years.

Then, her common sense woke up. What was she doing in a bed? She passed out in the forest! She sat up immediately, and looked around.

She was in a smallish bedroom, with slanted walls on two sides. She must be in the attic room. She could see the rain hitting the window panes, and the door was open to reveal stairs going down. It was plainly furnished, with a small armchair in the left corner near the door and a chest of drawers in the right. The bed was against the opposite wall, a comfy sponge cake one with a chocolate headboard. Ensconced in the pink sheets, she really didn't want to get up.

But she had to.

She jumped out of bed, finding she still had her same clothes and shoes, to her relief. She was just deciding whether to go downstairs (the more favourable option with the pouring rain) or leave through the window when she heard steps on the stairs.

She ran for the window. To her dismay, it was locked tightly, but that didn't stop her tugging at it desperately as the footsteps got louder.

A figure entered the room, stooping a little at the low door. They straightened, and Vanellope turned to face them, her back pressed against the window.

The man had pale skin and platinum blond hair. He wore a white racing jacket and white trousers, with a pink shirt. His eyes sparkled a bright blue, and he was what one could call handsome, were it not for the scar that ran across his face, marring his features. Currently, he was sporting an unimpressed, bored look.

"Well, you finally woke up." He said, stretching his long arms. If Vanellope was guessing, she would have placed his age at around thirty, but with this chibi game style it was hard to tell. He leant against the door, crossing his arms, and asked: "Now tell me - what where you doing in my territory?"

Vanellope stayed silent. The man rolled his eyes in a way that seemed almost familiar to the girl. "What, you a mute now? You kept muttering in your sleep, much more talkative then."

Vanellope swallowed. "Who-who are you?"

The man smirked. "Name's Raphareese, but please don't call me that. You can just call me Reese Muttonfudge."

Vanellope backed up even further. "Like as in Taffyta Muttonfudge? Is she here?"

Reese took a seat in the armchair, scowling. "Of course you associate the name with her, don't you? Never mind that I was the greatest Muttonfudge in a century, it's all about the current one."

Vanellope felt the need to clear her ears. "A century? We've only been plugged in for about three years!"

Reese rolled his eyes again, and Vanellope realised why she recognized it. It was the exact same motion and expression Taffyta would make.

"Don't you know anything? Backstory, kid. Backstory. Anyway, back to my question - what were you doing in my territory?"

Vanellope frowned. "Your territory?" She said, crossing her arms. "I'm pretty sure the forest is a public place."

Reese stood up and strode over to her. She shrank back in fear, but he simply opened the window and pointed to the ground.

"It's not a public place when you land inside my garden."

As Vanellope peeked out the window, she could clearly see through the beating rain the imprint her body had made in the grass as she fell. It was indeed inside the quaint little fence that surrounded the garden, which had been worked on devotedly.

"Look, I didn't mean to get in your territory, okay? I just happened to fall in it as I was climbing."

Reese closed the window again, the howls of the wind dying down. "Wow. No thank you for bringing me inside, no I'm sorry for landing in your perfectly grown petunias, no nothing. Don't you have better things to do then climb trees? You're a racer after all, aren't you?"

Vanellope looked at the floor. "A racer without a kart." She mumbled. Reese raised an eyebrow. "Wait, come again?"

"I wasn't programmed a kart. Or a home." She said, looking up at him. "So I've spent the last three years being bullied by the other racers and pin balling between the comfy beds of the castle and the isolation of the trees."

If she'd expected some sort of pity or empathy from Reese, she wasn't getting any. His expression became a little softer, and he said, "Well how about this kid - you answer one of my questions, then I answer one of yours." When the Vanellope nodded, he continued. "Ok, first question - what do you know about Taffyta? Do you talk to her?" There was an almost hungry light in his eyes as he spoke.

"Uh, not really... Like I said, the racers basically ignore me or bully me. I know she's a good racer, and seems to have a similar charming disposition to yours." Reese didn't seem to catch the sarcasm.

"Okay. Your question."

"What's your relation to Taffyta?"

Reese laughed darkly. "Technically, I'm her uncle. My older sisters are about five years older than me. But I haven't set eyes on the girl since she was a babe in arms. Apparently, I'm a disgrace to the family who they don't want to associate themselves with."

This just made Vanellope ever more curious, but unfortunately, it wasn't her turn.

"Alright then," said Reese, stretching out his long legs like a lazy cat, "Why were you in the tree, and why did you fall out?"

Vanellope shrugged. "I felt like climbing. I don't really do much for a reason these days. And as to why I fell out," she grimaced. "Double stripe branches."

Reese nodded, then rolled his hand. She continued, "So ... Were you a racer then?"

Reese laughed again. "I was the greatest racer on the track. At my highest point, I had a winning streak of one hundred races." He happily noted Vanellope's exclamation of surprise. "But then it all crashed and burned one day."

"Why? What happened?" Asked Vanellope, an eager look upon her face. "Nuh uh. My turn." Said Reese, shaking his head. "Now, answer me in complete honesty on this one. Do you want to race?"

"More than anything in the world." Answered Vanellope sincerely, a serious expression as she stared him straight in the eyes. He nodded. "Then I'll teach you."

"What?" She exclaimed, disbelief on her face but hope in her eyes. "But I haven't got a kart!"

"We'll bake one!" Said Reese, getting up and waking downstairs, Vanellope hot on his heels.

"But I don't have any gold coins!"

"You can borrow mine! I've got stacks. Jus pay me back later!" He said, grabbing a coat off a hook and tossing her an umbrella.

"But I haven't even got a house! Where am I supposed to keep my helmet and stuff?" She cried, catching the umbrella.

Reese finally turned to her. "That's where I'm taking you."

They walked out through the back garden, the wind hitting their backs and the rain stinging their skin. Eventually, they reached the fence, and, climbing over it, made their way into the forest. When they had walked about a hundred feet, Reese pulled to a stop facing an enormous candy cane tree, perhaps one of the biggest in the forest - in both width, and height.

Reese turned to her, the scar on his face stretching until it was nearly invisible as he grinned. "Welcome," he shouted over the wail of the wind, "To your new home." Then, he walked inside the tree.

Vanellope stood for a few moments, astonished. Then, she ran forwards, and stroked her hands along the bark. Where had he disappeared to? She found nothing but pure, smooth candy cane until on point, just below the lowest hanging branch, which was still taller than her. Her hand slipped inside, the surface glitching as she entered the tree.

She found herself in the hollowed out trunk. Somehow, the tree was still standing despite its inner core being taken, and the noise of the wind died down immediately once inside. It was quite warm, as well, just suited to her liking. To furnish this humble abode were walls complete with all around shelves, a small cupboard, a sponge cake bed, a little desk and even a mirror and coat hook. Standing in the middle of it like he owned the place was Reese.

"Welcome to the Reese cave! I own the place," he stated, waving one hand around, "but I'd be more than willing to let you live here whilst I train you. It's the perfect location as well - close enough for you to get me should you be dying, and far enough for me not to hear you! I like my peace and quiet." He stated sternly.

Vanellope could hardly believe her ears. "So you'd let me live here - no catch?"

"None at all." He replied. Suddenly, he was met by her small form grabbing him around the middle and hugging him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" She shouted, then she proceeded to run the length of her new home. "Mod, it's brilliant!"

Reese allowed himself a small smile as she continued.

Maybe, just maybe, this would work.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Haven't updated in ages, I know, but here's our next chapter! This time, we watch Vanellope grow up! And of course, she has to do so to a song.**

 _I'm gonna make it bend and break_

 _(It sent you to me without wings)_

 _Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

 _In case God doesn't show_

Vanellope ought to thank the other racers. If they hadn't pushed her as they had, tried to force her to bend to their will, tried to break her, she wouldn't be as determined as she is now. She may have never retreated to the forest. She would have never met Reese, and she definitely wouldn't be training in secret, preparing for her big day, when she would roll out in a freshly baked, beautiful kart and show them all.

But just because she ought to thank them… The twelve year old smiled, a slightly manic edge to it.

Doesn't mean she would. Doesn't mean she can't get her revenge.

 _And I want these words to make things right_

 _But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

 _"Who does he think he is?"_

 _If that's the worst you got_

 _Better put your fingers back to the keys_

A year later, she ran into them, having a picnic at the lemonade lake together. They all looked so happy… Vanellope inched closer, sighing. Why couldn't she be part of that happiness?

The realisation clicked in when suddenly, Swizzle pointed at her. "Hey! Glitch girl is spying on us!" He shouted angrily. They all turned on her, and rose to their feet. Vanellope backed away slowly. "Whoa, whoa, I don't want any trouble- AAHHH!" She screamed as she tripped back, landing on her backside in a puddle of chocolate. The others laughed cruelly, then Rancis said "Oh don't worry glitch girl, we're not going to trouble you."

"Yeah." Said Minty, smirking at her. "But… you were getting a little close to the track for our liking."

"And you know what happens when you get to close to the track – or the main town." Chimed in Crumbelina.

"And you wouldn't want that, would you now Vanellope?" Said Adorabeezle, using her name mockingly, bending over so she was level with the other girl.

"N-no!" Cried Vanellope, crawling backwards. "Pfft. Scaredy cat glitch girl." Mocked Gloyd harshly.

"Ya know Vanellope…" Said Candlehead, advancing on her menacingly. "We're just looking out for you. I mean, if we let ya get near to the main town, ya might get spotted by the citizens. And they don't really like ya either…" She let the sentence hang in the air, swinging an arm round Vanellope's shoulders, who flinched.

"Don't touch her Candles! That virus of hers might be contagious!" Said Snowanna. Candlehead drew away quickly, sending a look of disgust towards Vanellope before wiping off her sleeve.

"It's- it's not a virus! It's pixlexia!" Vanellope stammered, her speech suddenly interrupted by a glitching fit. Now, of all times?

"Whatever, glitch girl!" Snowanna shouted at her. "You're just a stupid glitch who ruined our picnic? Who do you think you are?" She spat, before turning and walking away, the others following suite.

Something snapped inside Vanellope. Something big. All the resentment and fear she had harboured over the years came rushing out of her, rushing out in hot white anger.

"Who do you think you are? Is that the best you can do, Snow?" She said mockingly. "I hope for your ears' sakes those songs you write are better than your insults!" She laughed.

Snowanna turned slowly. She was fuming – there was practically smoke coming from her ears. "What did you just say to me, GLITCH?"

Vanellope rolled her eyes. "Pathetic. You want to hear real insults? How bought you search through that bush on your head? And the colouring – rainbows are sooo tacky. I mean, what are you even trying to pull off, 'Fro?" She snarled. "And don't even get me started on your feet, big foot!"

Snowanna let out a savage yell and jumped at the girl. The two started grappling in the mud, until Vanellope felt arms wrap round her waist and pull her away, holding her so her feet couldn't touched the floor. She caught a glimpse of blue jeans, a faint smell of unicorn pops. Swizzle. She struggled uselessly against him, but the boy kept a tight hold on her. She watched Snowanna get up, and was pleased with what she'd achieved – the other girl was rubbing her bruising cheek, her bust lip bleeding.

"You're going to pay for that, glitch."

* * *

When Vanellope returned that afternoon holding her side and wincing with every step, Reese knew better than to ask questions. Still, he was going to have words with his niece and her friends when he finally meets them.

 _One night and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _Even though they weren't so great_

 _"He tastes like you only sweeter,"_

 _One night, yeah, and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

 _"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."_

Two years later, Vanellope and Reese were training again. She zoomed off down the path, but lost control of the kart at the turn, as always. As she watched him shouted and throw his hands down in impatience and aggravation, she thought about how he was similar to Taffyta.

Neither of them were great. Taffyta was arrogant and mean, and Reese was bigoted and overly indifferent towards everything. But though Reese had all the ingredients for Taffyta's personality, the way a cake is mixed can change the whole sponge.

Reese had the flavour of Taffyta, but sweeter.

"Alright, you're not dead yet, so let's go again. Move it or lose it, squirt!" He said, pulling her to her feet and righting the practice kart.

Yeah, he was a real sugar plum. At least he did have a caring side…

He loved his petunias.

 _Been looking forward to the future_

 _But my eyesight is going bad_

 _And this crystal ball_

 _Is always cloudy except for_

 _When you look into the past_

 _One night stand (one night stand off)_

Four years after they had met, with Vanellope at sixteen years of age, they were sitting in Reese's living room as a storm raged outside. The storm had been far too wild for anyone to race, that should have been obvious to any sane person, but Reese had to drag Vanellope inside and shut the door firmly before she agreed that there would be no driving.

So instead, she sat in front of the TV, staring at the screen intensely. Reese had been reading, until he glanced over and his curiously peaked. "What're you watching, squirt?"

Vanellope ignored the question, but pause whatever it was, and said "Look at this. Now, watch how Jubileena turns in this next bit." Reese directed his attention to the screen, where footage being played of the racers zooming up the cake mountain. As he watched, she drifted to the side. He grunted. Quite a classic style, really, but a bit risky. "I know the style, her mum used to drive like that. Why?" Vanellope seemed confused for a moment, as if she'd forgotten how old Reese was. Then, she replied "Well, if I was racing against her, I could drive close to the inside and then cut her off in the tunnel."

Reese frowned. "But you'd have to use more precision for driving carefully next to the inside, and you're not the best at precision squirt – it would slow you down, giving a chance for others to catch up." Then he had a thought. "Hey, tell me, why exactly would you want to go about it that way?"

Vanellope scowled. "It would teach her for all those times her pigtails sliced through the air and hit me in the face. And all those times she pushed me out of the way."

Reese scowled also, making his scarred face look even more distorted. "Listen, Vanellope, you really shouldn't focus on revenge like this. Your focus is to win, so you can become a real racer. Don't get caught in the past – you have to keep going, look to the future." He reprimanded. She jumped to her feet.

"Says you!" She spat at him. "Sitting around in your house all day, caring for your stupid petunias! Well I'm going to win this race as I want, and you can't stop me, old man!"

Reese snarled, and stood up as well. "Listen up kiddie, you may think your all grown up, but you have no idea! You have no idea of the pain I've felt! So don't you dare insult me in my own home!"

"Fine! I won't!" She shouted, storming outside into the snow. Reese couldn't care less at the moment. He fell back onto the sofa, and grabbed his book, but he was too angry to read.

Why did she have to bring up the petunias?

 _One night and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _Even though they weren't so great_

 _"He tastes like you only sweeter."_

 _One night, yeah, and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

 _"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."_

A year or so later, the incident had long faded from their minds. Vanellope was just beginning to wake up, lying in her bed when she suddenly felt a heavy weight and on her stomach. "Oof!" She clutched her middle, sitting straight up to see Reese walk into the room. He rolled his eyes in that on motion she had come to know so well over the last five years. "You're going to have to deal with worse blows than that on the track. Happy birthday, squirt."

Vanellope's eyes widened as she remembered. It was her birthday today… She looked down at what Reese had thrown at her. A present?

She ripped open the wrapping paper excitedly. She had never had a gift before! Reese chuckled as she found the second layer of paper. But the time she had taken off the third, fourth, fifth and sixth he was roaring with laughter. She looked at him reproachfully. "This is a joke present, isn't it?"

He shook his head. "Nope. You're nearly there."

She frowned, but turned back to the present and unwrapped the last layer. Out tumbled a beautiful pair of gloves, made from soft brown chocolate but tough as taffy. She tried them on, squealing in excitement when she found they fitted… well, like a glove. She ran around the room just like she did all those years ago, shouting "I love them! Thank you thank you thank you!"

She stopped suddenly and grinned at him. "Thanks Mr. Muttonfudge."

He pretended to tip his hat. "Always a pleasure, Miss Von Schweetz."

As much as he hated to admit it, this kid was growing on him. Sure, it had taken her a while to break through all his barriers – five years in fact – but actually, she reminded him of someone he once knew. Someone who lived only in his memories now.

But she was … sweeter?

 _They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_

 _In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_

 _Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes_

 _I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

Three years later, most of the racers were around twenty. One day, the boys were hanging around at the lemonade lake, unaware that they were being watched.

But this time, it wasn't Vanellope.

"Shhh!" Crumbelina whispered to Snowanna. "I'm sure Rancis's going to say something important in a sec. Just wait."

Snowanna rolled her eyes. She'd been trying to convince her friend to leave for the past hour or so. But Gloyd's next sentence caught her attention.

"Hey, remember when Snowanna tried to beat the chip out of the glitch girl here?" He asked his friends, grinning in amusement. "She was really mad that day. But then again, can't blame her. I mean, that glitch has no right to insult her. She's just a little mess of code. I wonder why she even exists."

Swizzle frowned from where he was lying on the sand. "Man, can't you go easy on her for a second or two?"

Rancis, who was lying next to him, elbowed him in the side. "Got a thing for that glitch, Swizz?"

Swizzle laughed. "Her? I'd rather go out with sour Bill. Nah, my next target is Sticky." Gloyd frowned. "Minty's sister? The one who never says anything?"

Swizzle smirked. "I bet I could get her say some things."

Rancis punched him in the arm. "You're such a creep sometimes Swizzle." The unicorn pop boy laughed. "Please Rancis. It's called being a ladies' man." Both other boys snorted at this. "What about you, Rancis? Got a little crush on someone?" Said the unicorn pop boy said, leaning over and pinching his friend's cheek. "Oh fudge off Swizz."

Swizzle laughed again. "What? Don't want to tell us? Maybe you've got a crush on the glitch girl…" He said, in a teasing voice. "Pfft. Yeah right. She is kina hot though."

Gloyd raised an eyebrow, but Swizzle just laughed. "Yeah, sure, I guess. If she's not got that crazy scared look in her eyes."

Back in the trees, Crumbelina was seething. "I'll give her that crazy scared look. And I'll give it to her right now!"

* * *

"Stupid glitch! Can you even count? Oh wait, I bet you count in binary! You probably think in binary!" Shouted Crumbelina, backing her up against a tree.

"1111100100110100111000!" She mocked. "1111-GLITCH-10010-MESS OF CODE-0110100-USELESS-111000-GLITCH!"

Vanellope only caught bits and pieces of the teasing as Crumbelina pushed her, making the other girl fall on her side. She curled up in a ball and put her hands over her head and face, just wanting it to end as she felt a kick to her stomach. When it did, there was one final whisper before her tormentors walked away.

"Stay away from Rancis, glitch girl." Said the hushed, gentle voice of Crumbelina next to her ear – but it dripped with venom. "Or I'll give you something real to cry about."

When had she ever gone near Rancis? All the racers seemed to think she was a worthless glitch who lives in the forest and tries to be as seductive as possible, to the amusement of the boys and the anger of the girls. If they'd just looked properly for a second, they might have seen the true fear in her eyes.

 _One night and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _Even though they weren't so great_

 _"He tastes like you only sweeter."_

 _One night, yeah, and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

 _"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."_

"So, what's her kart like?"

Vanellope sighed. This evening, all Reese had done was stare at an old photo book then quiz Vanellope on Taffyta. It was getting tiring… well, the truth, actually, is that she was feeling something she only ever felt when she looked at the others' karts and homes and friendship. Jealousy.

Every time Reese mentioned Taffyta, his eyes would get this strange light in the. At first, Vanellope thought it might be anger, at her being the 'current Muttonfudge', but then she began to realise. It was hunger. Hunger for information, hunger for any mention of his niece. And when she realised that, she also realised how much Reese must love her, even though he's barely even met her.

"Well, it's pink. And shiny. And it's called pink lightning."

Reese began to ponder again, his eyes sinking back down to the photo book in his lap. Vanellope got very curious. She stood, and grabbed her gloves, mumbling something about going to enjoy the night's sky. Reese gave no motion that he had heard her, so she crept closely softly. His armchair faced away from the door, but when she got to it she could look back and see over his shoulder.

On one page was a picture of a baby, sleeping soundly in a woman's arms. The girl was unmistakably Taffyta, with the platinum blonde hair and the lollipop pacifier in her mouth, but the woman Vanellope didn't recognise. She was pretty, definitely, with strawberry blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, dressed in a plain green jumper and faded blue jeans as she flashed a radiant smile towards the camera. Vanellope would have inched further, but suddenly Reese moved his hand to stroke the picture – almost tenderly, which was unusual for him. She hurried out of the door and into the warm summer's air.

Who was it who was haunting Reese's memories?

 _One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _Even though they weren't so great_

 _"He tastes like you only sweeter."_

 _One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

 _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories)_

 _"See, he tastes like you only sweeter." (Oh)_

Vanellope couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't stand having to watch Reese stare at those pictures of Taffyta again, and imagine her as the sweet baby he once knew. She was determined to prove her real nature to him.

So she went out. She went into the main town, creeping silently, praying she wouldn't be caught. She reached Taffyta's house and hovered like a ghost below her window, listening intensely to her conversation.

"I just don't know if I'll be able to stand it, Mintz. They'll be there, and I don't know if I can face them at the moment. Even Rancis has turned away from me, now he's dating Crumbelina." Taffyta's voice sailed out of the open window.

"Oh come on Taff, you can't let me and Citri down now! And I've even managed to get Adora to come, don't ruin the party!"

Vanellope's ears pricked at that word. A party... The perfect opportunity.

"Well ... I won't actually have to talk to them or anything, will I?"

"No, course not." Here Minty's voice dropped. "And if you happen to let your tongue - or Mod forbid, your fists loose, you can always blame it on being drunk!"

Taffyta laughed. "Alright, I'll come then. When and where?"

Vanellope strained to catch the words of the next sentence.

"Seven, at the usual place."

Taffyta tutted. "I don't know about that Mintz - that place has bad karma. I mean, that's where that glitch girl came along, and all of that..."

"Aw Taff, you can't let one measly glitch ruin our special place! Come on! We racers are a family, and that's our home away from the track. Besides, since when do you believe in karma? And that's not even how it works."

Vanellope's heart stung. A family. That's how Minty considers the racers. A family whose home is on the track. A perfectly programmed family without a single flaw, or a glitch.

She wiped her eyes, and slipped back into the forest.

Those racers would pay.

* * *

She crashed through the forest, running wildly, a manic grin on her face at the success of her mission. A few well-placed buckets of taffy, a few angry racers … perfect.

She arrived at a place she knew, only a short distance from the house, hearing the other racers shouting profanities at her as they followed. She pulled to a stop outside of the house, just in front of the window. Then, she turned to face the people who should have been her family.

"I'll make you pay for that, glitch girl!" Shouted Taffyta, running into the clearing, taffy globs sticking her hair together. All the races pulled to a stop behind her, and Vanellope winced. Just like old times … they fanned out, creating a semi-circle around her. Taffyta looked at the house and smirked cruelly. "Who lives in this dump, glitch? You glitch family?"

"N-no…" Vanellope began, hating the quaver in her voice. "This is where your uncle lives." She said, a little more confident now, jutting out her chin. She heard sniggers from the group as they looked to Taffyta. The girl's cold smirk was still on her face as she said "I hear rumours about my 'uncle' all the time, glitch girl. So if I have an 'uncle'," she advanced on her menacingly. "Why don't I know about him?"

"B-because your family doesn't like him!" Protested Vanellope weakly. She had only just realise, she probably wouldn't know the answers to any of Taffyta's questions – Reese had never been one for sitting and talking.

"Pfft. So pathetic." Mocked Minty, pushing Vanellope from behind as the circle closed in around her. The vanilla girl lost her footing and fell to the floor, yet again at the mercy of the racers. "Playing off old rumours to save your sorry hind."

"Wait a minute Minty," said Taffyta, holding her hand up to the green girl. "I mean, I'd love to hear more about my uncle. So tell me glitch girl, why hasn't my 'uncle' tried to contact me?"

"I-I don't know." Admitted Vanellope. "B-but -"

"And why haven't I ever heard of him?"

"M-maybe your family -"

"And why do _you_ know so much about him, glitch girl?"

"Be-because…" She trailed off. She couldn't let the racers know. "Th-that's none of your business." She said defiantly.

"Face it glitch," said Gloyd, crossing his arms and glaring down at her. "You'd do anything for attention."

"Not true!" Protested the girl, but before she could continue, she glitched violently.

"An attention-seeking, lying, scheming, glitch." Sneered Crumbelina. "You know, I don't know why we waste so much of our life on her." She said, surging forwards and pushing the girl again, who tumbled onto her side.

They took that as the cue to get their revenge, so Vanellope just curled into a ball, and winced as they landed blows over her body. Then came the jeering – "Glitch girl!" "1110001!" "Freak!" "Bug!" "Error!" "GLITCH!"

As they laughed, Taffyta leaned down next to the girl, and said in her ear: "One last thing, glitch girl – what's my 'uncle' like?"

Vanellope felt the pain from her black and blue body, the tiny cuts making trench warfare along her skin. She wondered dimly whether Reese was watching, before turning to Taffyta, the bruised, bleeding face meeting the perfect blue eyes, which shimmered with menace.

"He tastes like you – but sweeter!" She shouted, spitting at the other girl, enjoying the expression of horror on her face. Taffyta slapped her to the ground, then they all got up and left, with some final profanities thrown her way.

Vanellope pulled herself to her feet, wiping blood off her face. She trudged inside, wincing all the way. As she opened the door, she started "Look, I'm sorry you had to see that, but…" Her voice died.

The house was empty. The lights were off, there wasn't the faintest sound. Vanellope's face fell. He wasn't there. He hadn't been there at all. She had taken a beating for nothing.

* * *

Later, when Reese returned, he was shocked at the state of her.

"Mod, squirt! Look, I know I don't usually intrude, but what happened to you?"

Vanellope considered telling him the truth, letting it out – a very new thing for her. But she simply smiled faintly at him, and said "I … fell down a ditch when I was on a walk."

Reese seemed unconvinced, as he stared at her with those piercing blue eyes, the blue so bright and so similar to Taffyta's Vanellope could barely look at them. "Are you sure that's what happened?"

Vanellope forced a grin. "Sure as sugar!"

She never tried to show Reese Taffyta's true nature again. It just wasn't worth the pain – for either of them. After all, ignorance is bliss.

Ignorance just tastes so much sweeter than the truth.

 **Wow, this took me a while to write! Hope you liked it! And hope you liked how I used the song! Retro mania's idea to have a song sequence, but my idea for this song – do you know which one it is? Tell me in the reviews, and I'll tell you next chapter if you got it right!**

 **Btw, I probably won't be updating this one until I have finished Sugar Rush Circus, as I want to enter it into a contest – but it has to be finished. So I will try to get back as soon as possible!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	4. Chapter 3

Here's to hoping

 **I'm back!**

 **Sorry for not updating this story in ages, but I have been busy!**

 **So, this chapter, you'll notice, doesn't feature Vanellope. It's just because I thought this would be interesting to write, and would show you the interactions between the different characters!**

Taffyta grimaced her hands were splattered with chocolate oil. She pulled a grimy rag out of her pocket and wiped them, making sure they were clean before plunging them back into her engine. She was just about to change a rusty pipe, holding it delicately in one hand, when a voice boomed around her section of the garage.

"Taff!"

Minty and Citrusella ran into the room, flinging themselves onto the small sofa in the corner and helping themselves to the crisps on the worktop. She lifted her head to glare at them. "I just dropped the pipe! Thanks a lot!"

"Hmm." Minty got up and came to look at the strawberry girl's engine. She reached down and pulled out the pipe, covering her arm with grease as she did so. "There you go!" She smiled brightly. Despite herself, Taffyta grinned. These two were the best friends she could ask for – much more trustworthy, and easier to get close to than that treacherous Rancis or cry-baby Candlehead. She grabbed the pipe off Minty and threw it at Citri, who squealed and ducked. Taffyta giggled as she sat on the stool next to the kart, and picked up the fresh pipe.

"Wrench, please."

Minty handed her the wrench, and Taffyta sighed happily. She so loved working with these two, because they never felt the need to lean over her shoulder and tell her she was doing things wrong, they never sat in awkward silence, and they were always able to lend a hand.

"So Taff, what are we working on today?" Citrusella asked, emptying the bowl of crisps steadily. "Just noticed a rattling noise in that race the other day, so I decided to open her up and check it out – turns out it was a rusty pipe." Taffyta said in between fits of silent concentration.

"Boring!" Minty cut in. "Let's do something fun!"

Minty always wanted to do something adventurous, something fun, something energetic – which basically translated into something dangerous. She'd get them to go to dark caves where vampire bats are meant to live, to hang out at dark around Tappers with the shadier characters, and then there was her favourite.

"Let's go to street fighter!"

Street fighter was her favourite place to be. She loved being surrounded by all the action, and learning how to fight with her friends there. Citrusella and Taffyta would get into it too, but Minty – Minty loved it.

"Sorry Mintz, but I've got to do this. Otherwise, come the next race, Gloyd'll ram into me and it'll dislodge and I'll lose the race." Taffyta said, still concentration on her task. Citrusella scoffed. "Or, you know, you might crash. That might be a bit worse than losing."

Taffyta finally looked up. "Nothing is worse than losing." She said, her icy blue eyes staring into Citrusella's deep dark blue. Whereas most would have cowered, the blueberry girl simply smirked. "That's your Muttonfudge pride coming through there Taff. We Flugpuckers aren't nearly as competitive."

"And a good thing too, else you'd always be in a strop, 'cause you never win!" Minty joked. Taffyta laughed as Citrusella gasped with mock amusement, and the mood was returned to a happy neutral.

Meanwhile, just across the hall, Crumbelina was listening patiently to Snowanna's newest song. The rainbow girl's voice danced around the room, and the melody was enrapturing – she had a way with notes that had developed over time, until they flowed freely from her, as natural as racing. Crumbelina had always been a big fan of jazzy music, so Snowanna's disco beats were not usually her cup of tea, but the way the other girl made the music spring to life made Crumbelina think she could enjoy anything, as long as her best friend was playing it.

Snowanna finished her song, and Crumbelina mimed wild applause. Snowanna grinned and jumped to her feet, pretending to bow to an enormous audience. In the last throes of the girls' laughter, they heard a knock on the door. Rancis's head peeped round the corner.

"I heard beautiful music, so I figured you two must be here. Mind if I join you?" He said, a crooked smile on his face. "Of course, come in." Crumbelina said warmly. She and Rancis had had a mutual break up only a few months ago, but they had stayed on such good terms it was hard for anyone to believe they actually split apart. But they both knew though they were the best of friends, they weren't right for each other in that way.

"What've you been up to then Rancy?" Snowanna asked, putting away her guitar. She, Crumbelina and Rancis had formed a strong bond since the two have been dating, and she couldn't be happier to call the two her best friends.

Rancis sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Just been down at the track again… Last race, Candlehead rammed me off of the track in the speedway, so I'm working on my drifting so that next time, she'll miss and it'll set her off-course – maybe even put her out of the race for a while, which would teach her." He smiled almost savagely, and frowns grew on the faces of his two best friends.

"You know, you four – you, Candlehead, Taffyta and Gloyd, that is – have gotten way too competitive. It was okay when you all just had a simple rivalry, but with this attitude, I think you might end up killing each other to win." Snowanna said, concern in her voice. Rancis shrugged it off. "Let's not talk about that, please … but you two are on my side, aren't you?" He said, half playfully, but with definite suspicion in his eyes. Crumbelina's eyebrows furrowed as she took his hand.

"Rancis, of course we're on your side, but you four can't plot the rest of us against each other like this. We're supposed to be a team, all of us – we're supposed to work together, not against each other, and race in good sport." She replied pleadingly. He shook off her hand. "There's nothing wrong with a little competitive spirit, Crumbs." He said in a dead tone. She sighed. That was a sentence he'd uttered many times before.

As they were talking, the group of people down the hall were celebrating. Candlehead, Sticky and Sakura were laughing together as they watched the cake-themed racer unwrap her presents. Candlehead's birthday parties had become less grand over the years, as was to be expected, so instead of the clowns and bouncy castles she had wanted in her youth, she was now content with the other racers simply wishing her a happy birthday, or giving her a card, and to spend the day and night with her two best friends.

"Alright, cake time!" Sakura grinned as Candlehead finished opening her presents. At the word, Candlehead's head turned. Even if she wasn't quite as bothered about her birthday as she used to be, cake was the best bit, by far. And for the last three years or so, Sticky and Sakura had insisted that she would have no say in the making of her cake. The first year had been an absolute flop – their cake was so runny it looked more like a flan. The second year they had managed to produce a cake of reasonably good quality, and they had steadily improved their baking ever since.

Sticky placed a covered dish in front of the candle girl, and then, very dramatically, whisked the top off, revealing the three tier chocolate cake underneath, covered in pink icing with piping that read "Happy Birthday to the best racer in Sugar Rush!"

As they sung and Candlehead blew out the candles, there was only one wish going through her mind.

 _I wish I was the best._

And then she smiled, and grabbed her hat, blowing out the candle on top of that as well, making the others laugh before grabbing her knife and cutting out slices for everyone.

The boy in the section next door was oblivious to their celebrations as he polished his kart vigorously, his music playing loudly in the background. Several shouts of "turn that down, Gloyd!" were heard from different sides of the garage, but the pumpkin by ignored them. Then, the radio dimmed its own volume! Gloyd looked up in alarm, but relaxed when he saw a tall, green haired boy leaning against the worktop.

"Oh, it's you. That's okay then. What's up Swizz?" He grinned, getting up and wiping his hands on his polishing rag. Swizzle shrugged. "Not much - Jubi wanted to know if you wanted to go out of the game with us. You up for it?" He asked. Gloyd turned back to his kart. "Actually, I was going to take a few more spins on Cake Mountain this afternoon. Thanks for the offer though…" He replied.

"Dude, all this obsessing over racing cannot be healthy. You've got so much else to obsess over, and you go for the thing we do every day anyway?" Swizzle groaned. "Come on! You've got to get out man, or you'll be one of those hermits who only ever come out for racing or to practise. Do you want to become Rancis?" He joked, but there was an edge of seriousness to his voice.

"Listen Swizz, I want this. I want this more than anything. I need to win, just once." Gloyd moaned, staring at his kart. "You win all the time!" Swizzle scoffed, but Gloyd cut through him. "You know what I mean – I need to win the grand prix. One time. Then, I will go out with you every night. I will wait patiently when you get drunk and start flirting with random girls – I will get drunk with you, for Mod's sake! But I just need to win. Once."

The Sugar Rush grand prix was the biggest race in all of Sugar Rush. It was a tournament that only happened every four years, and any racer from any island could join. It had been Gloyd's ambition all his life to win it. Last year, he had come to the finals, so close to the winner's post he could practically taste it. Then, it had been snatched from under his nose by two racers – Taffyta and Rancis. They had used a double ram on both his and Candlehead, which was really the moment any loose bonds of comradery they had crumbled to dust. Ever since, Gloyd had been training nearly every day. He was determined to win, and he would not let anyone deter him.

"Fine man. You want to waste your life working with no play, go ahead. But I'm going to go out with a nice girl and have fun. And maybe Jubi will be there to." Swizzle smirked. He got up, ruffling Gloyd's hair as he went, an old habit. Just as he turned the corner, Gloyd shouted "Don't forget about your girlfriend, Swizz! Remember Sticky at all?"

"Relax! I've got myself covered. Jubi would never let me go home with anyone." Swizz laughed, his head popping round the side of the wall. "Besides, Sticky's great – good friend, really good kisser, and a safe bet, she's head over heels for me and a forgiver – but a guy needs a little spark in life, you know?"

"You're sick sometimes Swizz." Gloyd sighed, shaking his head as Swizzle simply rolled his eyes and left.

Gloyd sighed, turning back to his beloved kart. He gave it one last wipe, before bouncing into it and driving off to the track.

Meanwhile, posters were going up all over the towns, in every island.

 _Sugar Rush Grand Prix! Any racer allowed to enter, with own kart, free of charge! Turn up on the day, and race your way to victory!_

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **I really enjoy writing about Swizzle like this for some reason, even though I love him and Sticky together. But please, if I accidently start making this story all about Swizzle's secret affairs, I give you all permission to yell at me!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 4

Here's To Hoping

Chapter 4

 **Hello all! Sorry for not updating anything in a while, but at least I can give you a new chapter before I zoom off on holiday!**

 **Also, I'd like to thank ZarroWWolf for their amazing review! It really made my day!**

 **I'll stop keeping you. Read on!**

"Sugar Rush Grand Prix. That's it. That's our way in."

Vanellope looked up from her cereal at the man who had slammed the poster down in front of her. He looked older than he had been when Vanellope first met him – lines were beginning to appear around his eyes: smile lines from smiles long forgotten. But the blue eyes themselves still glimmered with youth and intelligence, looking down at her triumphantly.

"The Grand Prix?" She repeated. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, dimwit. It's the only way that you'll get the racers to actually respect you. If you just joined in at any race, they're going to try and push you out. They'll want you gone, so you can't be a threat to their favour with the king. But if you win the Grand Prix – then, then you'll have to be accepted. They can't not accept the Grand Prix winner. I remember in my first Grand Prix, a girl won it, and it took everyone by surprise. No one had expected her to make it." His voice died a little at this point. Vanellope, who had been looking at the poster, glanced up at him, and caught him staring into the garden. He cleared his throat before continuing, "Anyway, as per the rules of the Prix, they made her a racer. It's guaranteed." He sighed.

Vanellope frowned slightly, unable to comprehend him. But she brushed it off – Reese often did things she didn't understand. "You mean you think I can actually win the Grand Prix?" She asked uncertainly.

"No." Reese replied plainly, ignoring her dirty look. "That's why we're going to keep practicing until you can."

"You are aware it's only a week away, right?" The girl asked, tapping the paper with her short fingernails. "That's not really much time to become a pro." Reese laughed faintly, a secretive look dancing through his eyes. "That's why we're going to go train at the hardest track in the arcade."

Reese refused to answer Vanellope's questions as he grabbed his bag and began to mount the stairs, telling her only to pack a bag for a few nights. Sighing, she went over to her candy cane tree home and shoved some toiletries and clothes into a satchel. Then, they hopped into Reese's car and drove away.

Vanellope was surprised when Reese drove them outside of the game. She had never been to Grand Central Station before – she was aware that there were other games, but she had never imagined how colourful, how exciting, how different they'd be from her own. Reese laughed at the look of pure wonder on her face as he carefully manoeuvred the car around the station with the easy grace of one who'd been driving for years.

They pulled into the tunnel of a game Vanellope missed the name of. She babbled on, pelting Reese with questions as they drove down the electric tunnel, but she stopped in shock when they came out the other side.

If she had thought the other characters and the tall white hall were shocking, she was completely awed by this new world. Everything was so different to her own – the taste of the breeze, the bright colours of the landscape, the shape of the trees, hills, and rivers.

"Welcome," Reese said, turning to face her, "To the Mushroom Kingdom."

They drove down, following the path that led to the castle nestled in the centre of the town. Vanellope couldn't help but to gape at all the people walking past – little men and women with mushroom hats, dinosaurs of every colour, tall big-nosed creatures wearing hula skirts. It was quite a relief to see another human when they were admitted to the castle and brought to see the princess.

"Princess Toadstool." Reese bowed politely, Vanellope curtseying clumsily. "Oh Reese, how many times have I told you to call me Peach?" The princess laughed, sitting on her throne behind her desk. She got up to shake their hands, then offered them a seat. "And who's this?" She asked in her sweet voice, smiling at Vanellope.

Reese glanced at Vanellope, whose eyes were darting between him and the princess. Was she actually … shy? This snarky little girl, who had a response for everything, shy? "This is Vanellope. She's my …" He frowned. What was she? "Protégée." He decided. Vanellope gave him a weird look, then glanced back over to the princess.

She was, to be frank, the most beautiful person Vanellope had ever seen. And she wasn't even trying to be polite – she had literally never seen a more beautiful person. Her long blond hair, bright blue eyes, flawless skin, rosebud lips … the programmers really did a good job on her. And not only did she look and sound really sweet, she was. Vanellope felt so awed by her, that she couldn't seem to concentrate at all.

"How lovely." The blond princess smiled. "So I'm guessing you'd like to use the tracks?" Reese flashed her a smile. "If it's alright with you…"

"Of course! I can't exactly say no to one of my oldest friends, can I?" With a warm smile, she wrote them two guest passes letters that would allow them to move around the game freely – as quaint as it looked, the Mushroom kingdom hid plenty of security. She then told them they could stay in the palace guest rooms, and after having a brisk chat with Reese whilst Vanellope stayed quiet, looking between the two others, she saw them out with dismay.

"Do join me and Mario for dinner tonight, we can't let you go unfed. Oh, he will be glad to hear that you're here!" She smiled, closing the door.

"We will!" Reese chuckled. He turned to Vanellope with one eyebrow cocked. "You don't exactly seem yourself, squirt. You okay?" He asked, with a glimmer of genuine concern in his eyes. "She's … she's really pretty. And nice." Vanellope replied, her hand going to her own ponytail, bedraggled from the drive, wispy bits floating around her face. Reese laughed as they began walking out to the car. "Peach's perfection got you stumped, did it? Yeah, she is great. The first time I came here was when our game was first plugged in. I wasn't doing well, and I was so shy when I first met her too. She's just got this kind air about her, you want her to like you. But don't worry," he said, biffing her shoulder. "You'll get used to it soon."

"Why did you first come here?" Vanellope asked, as they left the palace. Reese didn't reply for a while, until he said "I needed to get out of Sugar Rush. It was just after the incident with my sisters, and I was still supposed to be living with my parents, although most of the time I ran off and camped in the forest… a bit like you, actually." He said, mumbling his last sentence as he opened the car and handed her her bag. "And then, I saw some karts racing each other into here. I couldn't resist, so I followed them. But you should see the security around this place," he shook his head. "It's mad. Luckily, Peach and Mario, who were the ones racing around the station, managed to get a word in before they threw me out. I told them my story and they let me stay for a while. They're my oldest friends, really. Eventually, I went back to our very own game, but I still spend a lot of time here."

Vanellope nodded as they walked back into the castle, Reese guiding her easily. She could see already just how much time he spent here – everyone they met came up to talk to him excitedly, and he knew the place like the back of his hand. But from the way their faces shone as they saw him, it was obvious that it had been a while since he came.

"Did you stop coming for a while?" She asked as a little woman with a mushroom cap left, having finished telling Reese about her new job. "Yeah, I haven't been in a few years actually." He replied. "Why?" Vanellope frowned. "Why not see your oldest friends?"

Reese flashed her a half-smile. "I had someone else I needed to take care of. They could do without me, but you couldn't." He smiled, nudging her gently with his elbow before pointing at her room and going into his. Vanellope took a second for his words to sink in, and then a smile gradually filled her face.

* * *

"Oh, but you remember how we raced, back in those days." Mario said contently, leaning back into his chair. Reese laughed. "Yeah – you were the only one who could ever compare to my skill." He boasted. "And me!" Peach chided, smiling with amusement. "More potatoes, anyone?"

"Please!" Mario replied, leaning forwards with his plate. Vanellope could hardly believe the different between Peach and her partner. Mario was as small as Peach was tall, as dark as she was light, and as outgoing as she was reserved. The little racer still felt a little shy, but it was slowly disappearing with every second she spent in the couple's company.

"Of course then, he disappears for about eight years, with only phone calls and birthday cards reaching us!" Mario chuckled as he dug his fork into his potatoes. "Yes, something along the lines of: I've got a small child to take care of now, won't be seeing you in a while. Merry Christmas." Peach chimed in, smiling conspiratorially at Vanellope, who gave a little grin in return.

"Oh stop it, you're not my parents." Reese moaned, pouring himself more wine. "Old enough to be." Peach returned cheekily. Reese rolled his eyes. "Oh come off it Peach, I don't even think you age. You don't look a day over twenty one."

"You see this? Just blatantly flirting with my fiancée while I'm sitting right here!" Mario grinned at Vanellope, who laughed. "Well, I can't blame him," the man in the red hat continued, putting his arm around the pink princess, "After all, who wouldn't want to flirt with you?" He smiled softly, as she gazed back at him. Reese let them hold their gaze for a few moments, and Vanellope thought she saw a flicker of something in his eyes – jealousy? But it died away as quickly as it came, and he cleared his throat. "Well, I hate to interrupt this awfully romantic moment, but we should be heading off to bed. Want to be up as early as possible, you see." He said, and Peach nodded.

"Of course. Can't have you going on to the tracks half awake!" She replied, and she and Mario got up to walk them to their rooms. The adults chatted and joked with one another all the way, and Vanellope could see why Reese was such good friends with them. They balanced him out – Peach had the cheek to match his sarcasm and Mario had the jolliness to round off his pessimism. It was obvious that he loved them both – she had never seen him look at anyone the way he looked at them.

Finally, they got to their rooms, and Vanellope bade everyone goodnight first before going into her room. But she didn't go directly to her bag; instead, she hovered around the doorway, listen carefully to what was being said outside.

"Well she does seem like a lovely girl." Peach's voice said. "And looks like she's got the makings of a good racer, if you've brought her here!" Mario's warm voice joined in. "Yeah, she's a real firework usually. I've never seen her so shy before." Reese's voice chuckled.

There was a slight hesitation, and Vanellope could tell that they all knew what question they were waiting for. Eventually Mario's voice penetrated the silence, lower than before "Have you told her about Petunia?"

She heard Reese sigh. "No. I guess she'll find out if she becomes a racer, but until then … I think some things are best left buried."

There was a short pause, then, recovering their joy, they all bade each other goodnight and she heard Reese's door clicked shut.

She wandered into her room, pulling on her pyjamas then rolling into bed.

Who was Petunia?

 **Who expected Peach and Mario? Not me!**

 **To be honest, I had no idea where I was going with this except for 'training'. So let's roll out the Mario Kart!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh my god I'm actually updating this story! Whoa!**

 **Read on!**

Vanellope awoke the next day to hammering knocks on her door. As she blinked the sleep out of her eyes they stopped, and for a second she thought it was a dream.

"Up and at 'em, squirt! Do you want to win the Grand Prix or not?"

"Lord give me strength…" Vanellope muttered as she threw of the covers and slid her legs out of bed, checking the clock and groaning. She stumbled over to the door, and pulled it open wearily. "Christ, Reese, it's six in the morning!"

"Good." Reese replied, his trademark smirk plastered on his face. "You're up, so get dressed, come and eat, and we're leaving." Vanellope groaned again, and Reese laughed. "It's never too early to become a winner, squirt!" He shouted over his shoulder as he made his way down the hall.

Vanellope shuffled back into her room, tripping on her pyjama bottoms and face planting the bed. Maybe she should just not go. That would teach Reese. But she was already up, so she rolled out of bed and got dressed.

Reese was waiting in the breakfast room for her, standing at the grill. As she sat down at the table, he slid an unknown substance in front of her and sat down opposite, staring at her with calculating eyes.

Vanellope looked down at her plate. The food was pink and still sizzling, cut into long strips. But the smell – she inhaled again. What was that? It didn't smell at all sweet, but it didn't smell bad.

She picked up one of the strips, and bit a tiny corner off the edge. The flavour exploded into her mouth, new and entirely unexpected. She nearly spat it out in surprise, but then she began to realise – it was good. She chewed it and swallowed, then looked up at Reese, who had laughter dancing through his eyes, which wasn't like him.

"What was that?" She managed, looking down at her plate. "That, squirt, was bacon. It's savoury – that means it's not sweet. Most people who don't live in sugar coated worlds eat savoury food for their main meals."

Reese watched Vanellope's eyes fill with curiosity, and chuckled internally. He remembered being like that the first time he came to the mushroom kingdom. Everything has amazed him, from the feel of the sheets, to the taste of the toothpaste, even the surface of the road. He watched Vanellope practically lick the plate clean, and then stood.

"Okay squirt, let's go. We've only got one week to make you decent, and we're going to do it." He said determinedly. Vanellope stuck her tongue out at him, but got up and followed him anyway.

They hopped into their karts – Reese in his normal one, Vanellope in a practice kart. Then Reese led the way as they drove through little narrow streets, smelling salted sea air, and wide open lanes, just green hills for miles. They pulled up at a start line, and Reese gestured behind him lazily.

"This is Mario Raceway, named after you-know-who because he saved Peach a few dozen times, blah blah blah." He shrugged, making Vanellope chuckle. "I decided you should start here, because it's one of the easier ones. I've hooked your radio system up to mine, so don't be afraid to shout if you need help."

Vanellope laughed. "I won't need help. I'm a pro." She replied cockily. "Just follow the regular road, right?"

"Right…" Reese began, but before he could finish Vanellope had zoomed off. Reese simply smirked, and turned on his radio.

Vanellope, meanwhile, was cruising along. It wasn't so different to home, and the kart was still easily maintainable. But then she turned a fateful corner…

"Reese there are colourful boxes on the road do I run into them or- TOO LATE, WHY IS THERE A TURTLE SHELL ON MY LAP?!"

"Jesus Christ, there are enormous piranha plants! What the hell is this place?!"

"I JUST GOT STRUCK BY BLOODY LIGHTENING AND NOW I'M BLOODY TINY ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME?!"

By the time she returned, bedraggled and in shock, Reese was busting his ribs from laughter. "So, _pro_ , how was that? Easy, right?" He mocked. Vanellope simply leant back into her seat, breathing heavily.

"Peach is tougher than she looks." Was all she whispered.

Over the next few hours, they raced through the track together, Reese spending most of the day laughing at Vanellope, who couldn't seem to get used to the different power ups or the crazy flora.

BOOM!

Vanellope's practice kart went spinning out of control as she dodged a goomba.

CRASH!

Vanellope's wheels skidded and she drove into the stands.

BANG!

Vanellope hopped out of her kart and ran to the side of the track, green cheeked and sickly, after she had turned into a bullet.

"I don't know if I can do this Reese." She muttered, wiping her mouth, as the older racer strolled over.

"That's ridiculous." He replied in his usual blunt way. Oblivious to Vanellope rolling her eyes at him, he continued "At the prix, you're going to take blows from the others. They won't want you there. They're going to gang up on you, they're going to try and make sure you fail, and if they know they have no chance then they're going to try and drag you down with them." His face was grim, and Vanellope couldn't tell whether he was remembering being victim or bully. "So, your job is to survive. When you've done that, the rest comes easily." He held out his hand, and pulled her to her feet.

"So squirt," he straightened, still towering above her even now, looking down with that familiar glint in his eye. "Show me you can survive."

That night, Vanellope didn't even bother to undress before falling into bed, her muscles aching, her eyes fighting to stay open, her head like a boulder on her shoulders. She rolled over slowly, a groan escaping her lips as she pulled the covers over her. Her last thought before slipping into unconsciousness was that if she didn't win this Prix, she was going to feed Reese to a piranha plant.

The rest of the week went mostly the same. Reese would wake her, and probably half the castle, with his knocking every morning, then take her to a new (and even more terrifying) track: Delfino square, with the enormous nosed creatures wearing grass skirts; Sherbet Land, where the penguins she'd thought were so cute and innocent would slide into her kart and knock her into icy water; Toad Factory, the little rainbow warehouse that turned out to be a death trap in disguise. Beaten and bruised, she would crawl back into bed, and start again the next day.

On the eve of their last day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Vanellope lay on her back, staring up at the pastel ceiling, her eyes so tired spots and swirls were spinning along it. She was about to pass out, when she heard a voice coming from next door.

"Well, guess this is it."

Was that Reese?

"Tomorrow's the Prix, and if she doesn't win, I don't know if there will be another chance."

Vanellope creeped up to the wall on padded socks, and pressed her ear against it. Who was Reese talking to?

"I wish you could meet her. She's a little like you. Well, nowadays, everyone reminds me of you a little. Everything… I don't know. I sound soppy again, don't I? I never used to be as soppy. Heh. It's your fault, really."

He sounded almost happy. Vanellope had never heard him happy. Self-satisfied, maybe, and content, but never happy.

"Right, guess I should get some sleep. I'll just have to hope she does as well as you did tomorrow." There was a pause. Vanellope wondered if he had gone to bed.

"I still love you, Tuny."

Vanellope rocked back off the balls of her feet. Everything was falling into place. Tuny, Petunia, the flowers, the problem that made Reese run away from Sugar Rush, from everything he knew: it was all because of her. Petunia? Vanellope never remembered hearing of a Petunia. It must have been when she was too young to remember, when all the racers were – then it clicked. The woman in the photo, holding baby Taffyta. The photo Reese never stopped looking at. That was Petunia.

But who was she?

 **Who indeed.**

 **Top priority to finish are now this one and The Adventures of Nellie Smith, so hopefully that'll happen! Then it'll be more updates for You've Been Pumpkined and Sugar Rush Date Nights, theeeeeeen Sugar Rush Racing School 2.0!**

 **Unless life gets in the way.**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


End file.
